Savin me
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: This is the tale of how I met the Doctor.Everything around me was blood. Death and pain, suffering and sorrow. Then he came. 8th doctor


THIS is my secoond Doctor who fanfic but the first one i typed up.

Mara Lane is a origanal charecter created by me

Any similarity between living and dead are entirely coincidental and thus should be ignored.

8th doctor and OC -Mara lane

DOCTOR WHO is copywright of the BBC:

* * *

If your are asking for a story all I can say is that I'm sorry.

My name is Mara Lane. That is not actually my real name but like my home it has been destroyed. Just a lonely reminder of the past.

I am from the planet Octavion located in the Galaxy Tigeanderia. I was the last companion of the Doctor during his 7th recantation. The 8th doctor. I don't know what happened to him, he left me stranded millions of light years away from my galaxy.

He said that he was being called in for war against a species that never stopped fighting. The 13th Time War.

I had a bad feeling about it and I still do. My home planet was destroyed by another species called Fairons. The war was unwinnable and in the end both of our kind died. Completely wiped out. So many people died that day most of them so very young. Our lives are short compared to Time Lords but long compared to humans. We live to around 200 Earth years.

I would have been dead to if he had not come, he tried to save us but he was unable to. He pulled me into his ship, the blue box called the TARDIS.  
I do not know if he is still alive, but I believe that a person like himself can cheat destruction. He told me that he was a renegade from his planet, because he refused to fight in the 6th Time War.

This is the tale of how I met the Doctor.

Everything around me was blood. Death and pain, suffering and sorrow. _Then he came._

--

__  
OCTAVION: STAR DATE: 4672

GALEXY TIGEANDERIA

__

_--_

_It hurt, it really hurt. Looking at all the bodies, the stench of decaying people hung throughout the air. I was apart of the Gona Team. Gona was a team of people who were neutral on the war. We were the people who wanted peace. _

_We were made up of, Fairons and Octavions and yet we survived. Our base was attacked every day; we barely had enough food to feed our selves. But we went on continuing to stride for peace. _

_ Though we fought for a better tomorrow, we were shunned and attacked until we had lost over 300 men and women, and children. There were 2 of us left. Garana and me. Garana was young, only 24 Star Dates old. (43 earth years) I never understood why our species fought. Garana's kind was so beautiful, with wings that stretched out longer than you could lay. _

_My kind was different; we were born with the ability to breath under water. _

_Our Species had a few things in common though, we both had dark skin, our eyes were, purple, blue, green, and red. We both were able to connect our minds together as a way of communication, although we were able to use verbal sounds as well. _

_ I started screaming, I was being chased by and Enemy. And enemy that was my kind, my people. I could not see Garana anywhere. Was he still alive? Did they catch him? _

_My head was pulsing, that's when it happened. I dove into the water, the dark muck making it imposable to see. I quickly swam thorough a opining in the rock and climbed out of the water only to find my self face to face with a box. A Blue box with writing that I could not understand. _

_I heard them climbing up the rocks to were I was. I started pounding on the box hoping that someone would answer me, the box suddenly oppned and I fell onto a man. He muttered something in a language that I recognized as Galifrayan. _

_Every one knows of Galifray, It was our biggest trading planet also being our closest planet .9 light-years away. Suddenly the boxes door closed and I looked around. It was huge, Galifrayan technology. That's when I looked up at him. Fiery orange curls bundled up against his head, his face pale and lips red. He gave me a small smile._

"_Your… Your, Galifrayan aren't you!" I gasped, not knowing what to really say. I had never met someone from a Galifray before. _

"_Really? I hadn't noticed, I'm the Doctor by the way. And you?" he said helping me get off him and stand up. _

_I did not want to use my real name, Maralandefiran Lerechindefm so I decided to lie and use a fake name. "I'm Mara. Lane." I lied hoping that I sounded more convening then I felt. _

_ "That's not really an Octavion name, Mara Lane, now is it?" The man who called himself the Doctor said looking into my eyes. _

_ "And Doctor is not a name at all, that's a title more or less." I fought back._

_The man laughed, "Fair enough. I like the way you think, Mara Lane."_

_Suddenly there was pounding at the door. I looked fearfully into the Doctors eyes. _

**Now this is where things became fuzzy. I don't remember the events leading up to this but I remember suddenly grabbing on with all my straight to the Doctor's Leg with tears running down my face, I remember saying** "_Help, I don't want to die."_

_The doctor bent down to where I was on the floor and pulled me into a hug. It felt so wrong, and yet it gave me comfort. "I'll protect you, though it's too late to save your planet."_

"_Why!" I screamed digging my razor sharp nails into his cloths. _

_The Doctor just gave me a seldom look and said, "I'm so sorry, Mara, I'm very sorry, but they already started the timer for the Destruction Bomb." I knew what he was saying was true, I could just tell by the way he said it. They way his voice dropped when he said it._

_I released my nails from the Doctors cloths only to realize that I had torn Marks in his jacket. I looked at him to say I was sorry but he only smiled and said, "It's time I got a new look" _

_I let out a yawn, noticing that all I had been through today made me drowsy. _

**I remember the feeling of being carried. I remember waking up in an unfamiliar room with the Doctor lying asleep on top of the bed covers. That startled me, waking up under nice warm bed covers then realizing that I didn't remember getting into bed only to turn my head to find the Doctor sleeping next to me lying on top of the bed covers.**  
_"Where Am I?" I said shaking the Doctor awake. _

_He woke up with a frizzy blob of hair on his head, and he rubbed his eyes.  
"You're in my room. You passed out so I brought you here. Do you need anything?" he asked as if letting someone he just met sleep in his bed was something he did every day. I shook the idea out of my head._

_ "No, I meant, where are we?" _

_He smiled, "Ah, you mean the ship, Her name is the TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." _

_TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!????????  
_


End file.
